


always, always, always

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and contemplating major life decisions, stydia watching the sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: “We’ve been through worse, you know.” she points out.They have.“An alpha pack, a Nogitsune-- even the Wild Hunt couldn’t break us.” She says, her eyes on the crashing waves.“Yeah,” he smiles and presses his chin into the curve of her shoulder, his heart finding comfort in her words.





	always, always, always

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been so long since I wrote stydia. I've tried a few times here and there, but ya know actually not hating what I write is another story. Lol. Anyway, Ao3 got nominated for a Hugo award, so that's cool? I guess that means I'll be writing that I'm a Hugo nominated author on my resume for now on (jk jk it wouldn't relate to any jobs I would apply to lol). Oh, also, Stiles has ten toes and I don't care what Jeff wrote as canon!! Byeeeeee. 
> 
> Anyway, Gavin James wrote a song called "Always" and this is lowkey based on it, I guess? The vocals on it are so angelic, y'all should give it a listen while reading this. :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters (And I'm really perfectly fine with that at this point in my life. I've moved on-- except for Allison. I'll never move on from that.) 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

His toes are buried in the California sand, Lydia between his legs, her head resting on his shoulder. 

 

He’s leaving for London in the morning, and he’s not sure how long he’ll be gone. It’s all the not knowing he’s scared of, he just wants to stay with Lydia. 

 

“What if I don’t return for a year?” He wonders. The unsaid question is would you find someone else to love?

 

It’s stupid, he knows, because Lydia would never leave him. But a year is a long time and she might get lonely. 

 

“We’ve been through worse, you know.” she points out. 

 

They have. 

 

“An alpha pack, a Nogitsune-- even the Wild Hunt couldn’t break us.” She says, her eyes on the crashing waves. 

 

“Yeah,” he smiles and presses his chin into the curve of her shoulder, his heart finding comfort in her words.

 

“I guess we should get used to this with me being in the FBI and all.” He jokes.

 

She sighs. “I just...I really think you should reconsider opening a Supernatural Investigation Agency here.” 

 

“We’ve talked about this, Lydia. ” He’d love to stay, she knows that, but he just can’t. They spent so much money moving back here (not that he’s complaining-- in fact, he couldn’t be more proud of her getting the position at Stanford). 

 

She shifts, curling up into him. 

 

“I know, I know. I just don’t think it’s practical-- you traveling the world, working on cases you’re not passionate about. You used to  _ love  _ solving the supernatural mystery of the week-- to the point you dragged me out of bed like a supernatural metal detector for three months in our senior year.” She pauses, and then adds, “And also if you stay, you could visit your girlfriend all the time?” 

 

“Hmm. All valid points.” He’s usually good at arguing, but when it comes to Lydia Martin, he’s always lost-- mostly to keep her happy. “But money’s still an issue.”

 

“My mom could help with the funding!” 

 

He plops back, head in the sand. “You know how I feel about borrowing money from that woman.” 

 

“She’s not the Devil, Stiles. She’ll understand if you can’t pay her back in a year or even five year’s time. Plus, she adores you.”

 

“She’s so tough on me all the time, though.” 

 

“Because she loves you.” Lydia rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just...I don’t wanna disappoint her, you know, I still need her approval to propose to you one day.” 

 

Lydia chuckles, crawling up to rest herself on top of him. Her fingers caress his face, softly. “One day, in the far off future, Stiles!” 

 

“Not  _ that _ far off.” He hopes to have the money for a ring by the end of summer, and then propose in the fall. . 

 

She draws a letter into his cheek.

 

“I love you, Stiles Stilinski. Always. But we’re barely established in our fields yet, and it wouldn’t be bad to wait, you know.”

 

“Long engagements exist for a reason. Look at Melissa and Chris. They’ve been planning a wedding since we were nineteen!” 

 

“But, they are also double our age.” 

 

He pushes himself up so that his weight is on his elbows. “I love you, Lydia. Like so much. So, so much, and I just want our always to start soon, that’s all.”

 

He watches her features begin to melt.  “Our always, huh?”

 

“Mhmm.” He can’t help the grin pulling at his cheeks. 

 

“That does sound _ kind of  _ nice.” 

 

He flips them over. “Only kind of nice?” His fingers begin to tickle her sides.

 

She giggles lightly beneath him. “Okay. Okay! It sounds better than solving the Riemann Hypothesis! Stiles, just stop, please.”

 

“Please,” she laughs. 

 

When he doesn’t she yelps. “Stiles!” 

 

He lets her breathe and rolls over back onto the sand. “But you can’t wait to solve that.” 

 

“Yes,” she licks her top lip (a nervous habit Stiles noticed for the first time when they kissed in Junior year), “and perhaps....” she turns to her head, so she’s looking at him properly, “I also just can’t wait to be yours, always.” Her eyes sparkle at him, and he feels his heart being swept up into cloud nine. 

 

Lydia wants to be his, always. Truly, and forever. What more could he want? 

 

“Fine.” He comes to a new decision. A better one.

 

She draws her brows together in confusion. 

 

“I won’t go tomorrow. I’ll stay here, with you.”  

 

She just blinks. “But the FBI…” 

 

“Won’t be my wife in a few years. And you’re right, I can start something here, instead. While you get settled at Stanford in your teaching position, I’ll figure out how to solve Supernatural mysteries and make money. It’ll be….the best thing to happen to this town since...since you were born.” 

 

“Hm. Well, that’s a tough one to beat. Don’t you think?” She jokes. 

 

He crinkles his face, “I’ll manage...some day.” 

 

Her smile is enough to make him confident in his choices. Always. 


End file.
